


Guardian of Tomorrow

by LightZaze



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance, Trollhunter Darci Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightZaze/pseuds/LightZaze
Summary: “I fell in love with equity."Darci Scott was always one to look for the little details, after all they made a bigger picture.And perhaps that made her one of the greatest trollhunter… her love for all living things.She was never one to watch biased behavior and stay quiet. She sure was not about to start when the amulet of daylight called her name.





	Guardian of Tomorrow

Coming soon!


End file.
